The love that lasts forever
by Cierra UntaimedAngel
Summary: My first fanfic on here. Its a Stelena i own nothing but the story. Its going to be rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting in her room looking through old family photos when she remembered a time before her parents died

~Flashback~

Elena had been working hard during practice. She saw Matt and waved at him. She hadn't realized someone was watching her the whole time so she turned to grab her things walking towards her car before putting her bag in the back. She had time to go home and take a shower there was a party tonight and her and matt were going to go. She sighed slightly looking at a picture of them. "Things will be good tonight" she said to herself feeling that something was going to happen "Nothing's going to happen, Ur just freaking urself out"

~End of flashback~

A tear had fallen down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before closing the album of pictures and placing it back on her bookshelf. She looked in the mirror "It's not ur fault" she tried to make herself believe "U could have never known" Moving slowly she moved towards the door opening it and walking out.

Stefan was sitting in his car, he had been debating if he should go inside and talk to Elena. He missed her and he really wanted her to know that. He opened his car door and stepped outside when he heard Elena coming down the stairs. He quickly moved towards the door and knocked on it. He smiled as Elena opened the door. "Hello Beautiful" He smiled looking at her

Elena smiled little bit when she heard Stefan's voice "Hey Stefan" She was hoping that he wouldn't notice that she had been crying. "What are you doing here?" she asked kindly.

"I'm here to see you of course" he rested his hand against her cheek "Why have you been crying?" He saw the red in her eyes. Before she could speak he pulled her into a hug seeing the sadness go across her face once he asked the question. "You know what u don't have to tell me right now"

Elena nodded and buried her face in his shoulder "Thank you for being here for me" "I'm always here for u no matter what Elena" Stefan looked into her eyes and said slowly "I love you Elena and I always will" Before gently kissing her on the lips.

She kissed him back, then pulled away hearing that Jeremy was coming "Let's take this somewhere else" she said stepping outside the door. He smiled at her before grabbing her hand and heading out to his car "where too miss. Gilbert?"

"Your house. I want to show u how much u mean to me"


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Boarding house not to long afterwards. There was a little tension in the car as they drove. Elena wanted to say something but she got slightly nervous about what was going to do. It's been awhile since she was with "her" Stefan. She wanted to make sure that the part she loved was still alive inside of him.

Stefan got out of the car and quickly vamp speed to the other side of the car opening the door for Elena "Thank you" she said stepping out of the car

"My pleasure" She smiled as the words come out of his mouth. It had been something her old Stefan had said, He was old fashioned in that sense.

She quickly grabbed his hand and headed inside the house "where is Damon?" she asked walking through the door "He's out doing whatever Damon does"

Elena then turned to face him before giving him a deep and passionate kiss leading him towards the staircase. "Then we won't have to be quiet" she whispered in his ear and smirked walking up the steps

His smile got bigger as he quickly picked her up and speeded off to his room before gently placing her on the ground he wrapped his hands around her waist "I missed this" he said softly into her neck "Miss what?" she asked not knowing fully what he meant "I miss the way we used to be, we were happy and In love and I ruined that…"

Before he had a chance to say anything else she turned around and was looking into his eyes "You did not ruin anything Stefan. I love you always have and always will" he closed his eyes. She took advantage of the moment and kissed him again. "Don't ever doubt that, I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you"

Stefan opened his eyes and looked into hers seeing that she was telling the truth she meant every single word that came out of her mouth "I love you too Elena" was all he could manage to say. His feelings for her had somehow resurfaced lately it had been hard to handle but with her right in front of him telling him that his feelings were somehow the same. He had to try and calm himself down.

She then got to what she really wanted she kissed his lips again. She could feel his tongue at her bottom lip asking for entrance inside, she gladly gave. Both of their tongues fought for dominance she let him win as she placed one of her hands behind his neck making the kiss deeper. She smiled against his lips as her free hand moved down to his chest as she slowly removed his shirt.

Stefan pushed her against a near wall moving his lips down to her neck kissing her softly smirking at the little noises that are escaping her mouth. She pushes him away slightly to remove her shirt before bringing his lips back to hers.

Her hands moved down to his belt undoing it before moving to his button on his pants and undoing that as well. She smiled against his lips as he moved his hands down to her to help remove his pants pushing them to the ground. "I love you so much Elena" He cupped her face in his hand looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Stefan" she replied to him as he softly placed her on his bed. He placed soft kisses down her neck moving down her neck. Leaving a warm tingling feeling behind as he moved. He reached her stomach and smiled looking up to her removing her pants from her body slowly.

He paused momentarily to look at the beautiful woman lying in his bed. It had been so long since they were together he almost forgot how gorgeous she was. He saw her move a little; she had always felt self-cautious about how she looked even though on multiple occasions he had told her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He meant every single word that he said to her that night.

She sat up "There is no reason to stare when u can have it" she smiled at him grabbing his hand leading him to lie on top of her. He was very careful not to put all his body weight on her. She was only human and he wanted to be very careful with her. "I cannot help but to stare when something is as beautiful as you my Dear Elena"

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. They were complete again. It had been so long since they had this feeling and it felt amazing to have it back. Neither one of them were willing to give it up again. Nothing could take this away.

She kissed him before placing her hands on his stomach feeling down his abs to the waist band of his boxers; she grabbed ahold of them before moving them down his legs. He kicked them off before rolling over so Elena was on top.

She quickly got up and removed her panties making a small show out of it. She could literally see Stefan's cock twitch at the sight. She smirked before getting on top of him. "I love you so much not enough words can explain how much" She said before slowly moving downward guiding Stefan's cock to her entrance.

Elena tilted her head back slightly biting her lip. He was large and it wasn't the first time they had been together, it had been quite a while since she had been with him so she waited a second to adjust to his size. He kissed her neck while waiting.

She slowly started to thrust her hips forward placing her hands on his shoulders riding him. "Oh I've missed you" she said quietly before bending down to place a kiss on his lips.

He took advantage of the moment and flipped them over. "Ur so tight" he always loved the way Elena felt around him. Like he was home, and it could make a person never want to leave again. He slowly moved deeper inside of her. He loved the noises that she was making.

He quiet moans could drive anyone insane. "Don't hold back Elena" he whispered into her ear grabbing her left hand moving it onto the pillow that her head was resting again. She moaned louder as his thrusts got harder. She loved it when he did this.

They were both very happy that the house was empty besides them because Stefan had never been a vocal person but today on this occasion. Their love making has made him to become one. Their voices matching as her hips were moving in perfect sink with his thrusts. Making it ever so better.

Stefan kissed her passionately almost begging for entrance into her mouth which she gave to him most willingly. She was almost about to explode, and from the look on his face so was he. She gave a few small pecks on the lips.

Stefan was so close to the edge he wanted to make sure Elena enjoyed herself before he had his release so he moved his free hand down her spine moving to her clit taking it into his hand rubbing it hard pushing her over the edge.

He quickly placed his mouth on hers kissing her as she rode out her orgasm. He then thrusted twice more before pushing on to his own. His hand that is joined with hers squeezing gently as they rode their orgasms out together.

They both layed them quietly peppering kisses to each others lips as their breathing caught up to their normal breathing. As much as Stefan wanted to stay inside of Elena he slowly pulled out of her as he rolled on his back pulling her along with him.

"Did I mention I love you?" He whispered into her hair before placing a kiss upon her head.

"Only once or twice. Did I mention I love you too?" she smiled feeling his lips against her head

"Only once or twice." He said softly as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up in Stefan's arms. An immediate smile fell upon her face. She could smell his sweet scent from his chest. He was still asleep. He looked utterly peaceful. She did not want to wake him. She moved slowly and quietly getting out of the bed. She found one of Stefan's shirts on the ground. She walked over to it bent down and picked it up. Looking over at the bed to see if he had moved just yet. She threw the shirt over her head pulling it on.

She tip toed out of the room down the hall trying to be as quiet as possible. It was hard considering his vampire hearing. She went downstairs looking over her shoulder every two steps to see if she had waken Stefan up on accident. Thank God for him being such a heavy sleeper. Must be a vampire thing. She walked into the kitchen crossing the room to the cabinet. Standing on her tippy toes she reached to grab a glass.

"You really should put more clothes on you know. Never know who could be walking around looking at you." She spun around quickly. She already knew who it was from the deep husky voice. She knew that voice anywhere. She looked up and saw Damon's smiling face. She quickly pulled down her shirt that she was wearing trying to cover more of herself up. "What do you want Damon? You scared the fuck out of me."

Damon stepped closer "This is my house last time I checked no need to get bitchy. And I came in here to grab a glass." Damon waved a blood bag in the air showing her what he needed the glass for. "Don't need two crabby people in this house." He walked over next to her. Elena took two steps over as Damon reached up and took two steps over. As Damon reached up and took out a glass "May I ask why you are half naked in my kitchen?"

She narrowed her eyes at him crossing her arms around her chest. Before she could open her mouth to speak Stefan came into the kitchen "Why don't you leave Elena alone before I punch you in the face." He turned so he was standing in front of Damon. Speaking those last few words, to make crystal clear he meant every single word he said.

"Stefan it's okay. Nothing he can say will bother me one bit" She turned around gripping the glass walking over to the sink filling it to the top turning back to both of them. Slowly lifting the glass to her mouth before taking a sip. No one spoke the tension growing in the air building an awkward silence.

"Well as much fun as this wonderful silence is. I have a meeting at the Grill." Elena rolled her eyes as Damon spoke. His eyes stayed on her before he turned grabbed his jacket and headed towards the front door. Drinking the remaining blood he had in his glass. "Bye you two lovebirds. Have a blast." Once the door shut Stefan was right behind Elena giving her a kiss on the cheek wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well beautiful, what do you want to do today?" Stefan asked as Elena turned around to face him. She smiled before speaking "How about we go take a small trip? My family's cabin in the woods is wonderful this time of year. And the best part. No one is around for miles."

"Sounds amazing" He said smiling. Placing a kiss upon her lips.


End file.
